


Starting a Family

by Youkoartemis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas the Baby Bird-Dragon Hybrid, Dragon!Ryan AU, I mean, Is it really mpreg if one of them's a lizard person, M/M, Mpreg, bird!gavin, dragon!Ryan, hermaphrodite!Ryan, shameless fluff, sort of, who lays eggs and is just as much female as they are male?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin have a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting a Family

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt from Anonymous saying: “I really love your dragon!Ryan fics, and was wondering if you could do one where they have kids or something? I mean, only if you're up for it. Could be mpreg or adoption or something”
> 
> The first section of this fic is a bit of an info dump regarding the biological particulars of Ryan’s species, so I apologize if it’s a bit dry.  
> (story is now unavailable to anonymous users - see my profile for details)

Gavin had been surprised (thankfully pleasantly so) at the fact that Ryan’s species had only one sex, meaning every single one of Ryan’s kind - because he was actually a crossbreed, not a hybrid like Gavin - had both a fully-functional “male” reproductive system and a fully-functional “female” reproductive system.

(Despite this, Ryan was entirely okay with being referred to as male. Ryan was _also_ totally fine with being referred to as female, or by any other set of pronouns - Ryan gave zero fucks; Ryan was Ryan, and Ryan’s species defined itself by how others categorized them; what use does an almost entirely isolationist species have for specific identifiers like names and labels?)

Regardless of the whys and hows of Ryan’s species, the point remained that he had two sets of genitalia stored behind barely-noticeable slits on his body, around where such features would be located on a human. Gavin didn’t learn of this until after Ryan went into season roughly a year after they met and got together. (Gavin wasn’t complaining, of course.)

Ryan’s species, like many animals, can only create viable offspring while in season (this is also the only time his kind has anything approaching a sex drive of their own). When Ryan’s kind has their season varies, depending on when their mate goes into season (it is for this reason that Ryan’s kind mates for life). Like felines, ovulation only occurs _after_ a good dickin’. This didn’t happen during the first time Ryan went into season around Gavin, which Gavin was glad for, because he wasn’t ready to become a father, then.

A few years later, however...

* * *

 

Gavin noticed that Ryan had been moving around less than usual, and was getting a little concerned. Added to the fact that Ryan seemed to be putting on a little weight (not that Gavin would _ever_ mention that - for one thing, it didn’t bother him any, and for another, he didn’t want to piss off his lovely dragon).

Still, Gavin was concerned, and brought it up one night as he and Ryan were curled up in their soft, warm nest.

“Ry? You doin’ alright, love?” Gavin asked, frowning lightly in concern.

Ryan blinked slowly, and tilted his head slightly, a small frown beginning to furrow his brow.

“...Yesth? Why?” He asked, sounding mildly concerned.

“No reason, jus’ you haven’ been as active as usual, an’, well, you’ve, eh, gotten a li’l bit’a pudge ‘round the middle, an’ I was wonderin’ if somethin’ was up, or if tha’s normal?” Gavin asked in a rambling manner, hoping Ryan didn’t get offended.

Ryan blinked once more, then snorted softly.

“Egg.” He stated simply.

“Egg? Tha’-” Gavin cut himself off as a thought occurred to him. He swallowed thickly and licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. “Ryan, are you...are you _pregnant?”_

“Pregnant?” Ryan repeated softly, frowning in confusion as he soundlessly mouthed the word a couple more times, wracking his memory for why that sounded familiar. His eyes widened as he remembered, then narrowed slightly as a slightly down expression appeared on his face.

“...Sthorta? With egg. Not- I don’t- I won’t give birth to live nestling.” Ryan explained, using more words than normal.

“You lay eggs?” Gavin questioned.

“Yeah.”

Gavin blinked then nodded.

“Makes sense - you’re a lizard man, an’ lizards lay eggs.” He reasoned, “So we’re gonna be parents?”

“Yesth.” Ryan answered, before looking shy, “Isth. Is that okay?” He asked hesitantly.

Gavin smiled.

“Yeah, s’fine - wos kinda half-considerin’ wantin’ a sprog anyway.” He answered, petting Ryan’s hair.

“...Sthprog?” Ryan questioned, raising one eyebrow.

“Yeah. Y’know, a kid.”

“Oh. Fake word.”

 _“Ryan!_ It is _not_ a fake word!” Gavin protested, sounding extremely indignant.

Ryan just snickered at him until he calmed down.

“So, uh, how long ‘til you lay the egg?” Gavin asked, a bit nervous. He wondered if he’d have to do anything special to help Ryan with the egg-laying.

“Few weeksth.” Ryan answered after a short pause to calculate how his body felt, “Not big enough, yet.”

Gavin rested one hand on Ryan’s belly, noting the small bulge of it.

“So your tummy’s gonna get bigger?” He asked curiously, running his hand over the small bump that would become his child, and marveling quietly.

Ryan huffed in amusement and agreed.

* * *

 

After Ryan laid his egg  - which was roughly the size of a watermelon and weighed probably 20 pounds - he didn’t really go anywhere anymore, instead staying curled up around the mottled dark grey egg. The egg had the color and texture of stone, and looked for all the world like a very large rock. Gavin figured that was to help it blend in to its environment. It was warm to the touch, though, but that might just be due to the fact that Ryan was always curled around it.

The only times Ryan left his egg’s side was when he had to go to the bathroom. In those instances, Gavin curled up around the egg, wrapping his wings around it to keep it nice and toasty warm. Gavin being present to incubate the egg also allowed Ryan to stretch his legs and wander about a bit; he often went out to visit with the others, all of whom were curious about how the expectant couple were doing.

They’d met Geoff and his friends while out in the wilderness - the group had gone out foraging for supplies when they came across Ryan and Gavin’s shelter. Ryan had almost attacked them, but luckily Geoff’s group didn’t attack them - they did their best to calm Ryan down. Gavin helped as well, after deciding that Geoff’s group wasn’t going to attack them.

After that, Geoff and his friends showed up more often, and they became friends. Eventually Ryan and Gavin moved into their home in Achievement City with them, and they haven’t moved out since.

Still, Gavin was happy to help his dragon care for their egg - he often sang little songs to the egg and told it stories of all of their adventures together. He wasn’t sure if the baby could hear him or not, but if it could, then it was learning lots of really neat things.

* * *

 

Then, one day, the egg started shaking slightly. Gavin didn’t notice at first, but he certainly noticed the way Ryan jerked awake with a snort and sat up.

“Wha’s up, Ry?” Gavin yawned, blinking blearily.

“Egg moved!” Ryan whispered loudly, sounding excited.

That woke Gavin up.

“Wot? Really?“ He asked, equally excited. He quickly put a hand upon the egg’s surface, and after a few moments, it gave a definite twitch! Gavin was ecstatic. Sure, he’d been a bit dubious about the whole “having a kid” thing at first, regardless of what he’d told Ryan, but now? Now he was really excited! He couldn’t wait to meet his kid.

“It is! Ryan, we’re gonna be _parents!”_ Gavin squeaked gleefully, beaming at his lover.

Ryan huffed softly in amusement then let out a purr, the sound vibrating through both Gavin and the egg.

“Already knew that.” He chastened teasingly, smile small but soft and warm.

“Well, yeah, but now i’s _really_ sinking in!” Gavin replied, still beaming. He had to struggle not to bounce in place, knowing that Ryan wouldn’t appreciate the movement potentially disturbing the egg. (He was so overprotective! But Gavin loved it.)

* * *

 

About a month or two later, sounds began to be heard from the egg.

“Did- did your egg just squeak?” Michael asked confusedly, blinking at said egg, which was sitting in the nest with Ryan curled protectively around its occasionally shaking form.

“Yesth. Baby soon.” Ryan agreed easily, sounding proud as he fondly watched the egg.

Gavin was immediately at Ryan’s side, fussing and asking if he needed anything.

“Nah. Well, maybe towelsth - hatching might be messthy.” Ryan replied, and Michael immediately stood up.

“I’ll get ‘em - you stay here with your family, boi.” The warrior stated, already striding out the door like a man on a mission.

“Cheers boi.” Gavin called out to him as he went, grateful that he wouldn’t have to risk missing a single moment of his child’s hatching.

Ryan pulled a little back from the egg as it shook more violently, noises coming from it with increasing volume and regularity.

As that happened, Michael returned with the towels, with the others trailing in after him, eager to be here for the birth of Gavin and Ryan’s child.

Ryan gently lifted the egg and directed the others to set the towels down. That done, Ryan carefully swaddled the egg in towels, crooning softly to the baby inside.

Suddenly there was a loud CRACK! followed by a piece of shell popping off. Ryan’s purring/crooning increased in volume as Gavin gently-but-excitedly encouraged the child to continue breaking free.

A tiny hand broke out of the shell, followed by a tiny foot, one that resembled Ryan’s, with the long, dextrous toes tipped in tiny claws. Another foot, and a hand; the squeaking was coming out louder than ever as the egg almost violently rocked with the child’s thrashing.

Finally, a head popped out briefly before popping back in, and with a few more shakes the egg broke apart completely, revealing their tiny child.

The baby was tiny. Solidly built, but tiny, with itty-bitty horns like Ryan’s, a little tail clumsily swishing about, tiny spikes running down its back, and wings. Not bat-like dragon wings like Ryan had, but more bird-like wings. There were no feathers on the wings, but there _was_ what looked like fuzz on them, so Gavin was sure they’d start growing feathers at some point, just like his own pair of wings. The baby also had faint little stripes across its body, just like Ryan had. The baby’s little head was topped with a tuft of slightly slimy blond hair.

Ryan’s purring amped up another decibel as he began laving the child with his tongue before switching to using the towels to clean and dry the child off. He then pulled the baby in closer to his chest, cuddling his tiny child.

Gavin cooed and cuddled in closer, himself, petting his child’s hair with something akin to awe; it was soft, like down.

The others carefully crowded in closer, too, eager for a look at the tiny child that had just hatched after so many months.

“Aww, guys, he’s _adorable!!_ Just the cutest baby I’ve ever seen!” Lindsay cooed, then paused, “Wait. _Is_ your kid a boy?”

“Like me.” Was Ryan’s only answer after snuffling at his child for a bit.

“Oh. So your kid’s a guy and a girl all at once?” Michael asked, eyes wide with fascination as he looked at the tiny hybrid baby. It was so _small!_ So _precious!_

“All and none.” Ryan confirmed with a nod.

“So what’re you naming them?” Geoff asked, carefully reaching forward after asking permission and gently teasing the child with one finger, cooing as the baby attempted to grab at his hand and failed due to lack of coordination.

Ryan turned to look at Gavin, who looked nervous.

“Uh. Well, we were talkin’ ‘bout names an’, well, I think Cas is nice, yeah?” The bird hybrid started.

“Yeah, that’s a nice name.” Jack agreed, smiling warmly. The rest of the assembled Achievement Hunters agreed with that assessment, offering their congratulations to the couple before they left the two alone to bond with their child.

“Beautiful, in’ne?“ Gavin whispered to Ryan, who hummed in agreement.

“Tiny child.” Ryan rumbled between purrs, “So sthmall.”

“Yeah; ‘spected ‘im t’ be bigger, y’know? After that bloody great egg ‘e hatched from, an’ all.”

Ryan purred slightly louder in agreement, tiny Cas letting out this tiny little rumbling of their own.

“...Is Cas _purring?”_ Gavin asked, amazed.

Ryan just purred even louder as he curled closer around his tiny child.

Gavin beamed and curled up with his family, so glad that he’d been fortunate enough to meet Ryan and start all of this; his life had never been better.

* * *

 

Fun Fact: In the AH OT6 GTA/Hybrid AU X version I have in my head of this AU, the Freewood baby is a little girl named Mimi. Mimi is then followed by a child from each of the other Hunters, ending with Ryan having _five_ children. He’s torn between loving all of his kids and wanting to _murder_ their fathers for doing that to him. Especially since there was only one year between each kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the info dump at the beginning, but I felt I had to mention those things; they're kind of important for understanding the story. =|
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
